The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 06
Welcome ladies and gents to the newest installment of The Rrrather Rrreport. It's another late entry today as our staff has been busy dealing with things in that mysterious realm known as the real world. Quite a few things happening this week anyway, check out all the juicy details below Local Diamond Falls From Grace, WhiteControvery On the Rise As some of you may remember we did a report last week mentioning whitechocolate's recent behavior and his more controversial and over the edge questions. It seems as though this has only grown worse this week as several users have been expressing their dislike of him and his more problematic behavior. Tensions started this week as he created a question blatantly attacking the user platinumstar22 accusing him of being an unintelligent freeloader who takes advantage of welfare. In the question he goes as far as screenshotting an instance of him misspelling words. This question was almost unanimously hated by the rrrather community, many of which cited him as being noticeably butthurt. It was also frequently pointed out that the misspelling was intentional, with white seemingly admitting to knowing that before posting the question. Things escalated further as white made another question where he accuses platinum of harassing him as well as accusing him to be a flat out psychopath. It's worth noting that less than a week ago he was seen accusing TwerkinDolphin of being one of his harassers, but has since dropped said claims in favor of pursuing someone else. Several questions were made afterwards making a joke out chocolate, one of which was made by user ilovefreedom. It was there that he pointed out how whitechocolate supposedly wrote his own wiki article complimenting how great he was. Choco has since denied these claims. So much so that he created an entire question calling freedom a liar. Did we also mention that this all happened in one day? However, this recent outburst isn't the only thing causing controversy over the user. He has recently been under fire for spamming multiple questions on the site. Just over the past two days, whitechocolate has created over 45 questions on the site. Many of these questions are very politically charged as well as some of them holding very clear bias towards which option people should vote for. He is even seen making several racist comments over various questions as well. In light of this recent behavior people have been calling for him to be banned with some users going as far as to call him a "less witty and more autistic version of witty". It's unknown as to whether he has any plans for change as his comments and questions continue try overly hard to be controversial. Regardless, the damage done to his reputation may be permanent as his action over the last week has caused enough controversy to heard by almost the entire userbase. Site Nearly Gets Shut Down. How Prepared Are You For The Potential Robot Apocalypse? Rrrather was rendered impossible to use as for a few hours just a day or two ago as a wave of bots took over the newest question section. Several questions had voting disrupted with a count of at least one hundred bot accounts voting on specified results. This can be seen easily in screenshots of the event, as certain question that were left unaffected has as little as 27 votes. Another question made afterwards had over 120 votes as botting caused certain options to spike with over 100 votes added rather than the usual one vote per user. Such an event is seemingly unheard of in the entire history of the rrrather website. This all started after a question was made asking whether or not user NeonSpectre was on drugs. Users on at the time responded in mass panic until eventually someone went to ask alexw about it. In a private message, alexw stated that person responsible for this was none other than long time user Chupacabra. However, he then goes on to state that these votes were nothing more than the result of a glitch. Whether this statement is the truth or merely a means to cease to panic is up to the readers own assumption. But the question still remains, if this was a glitch then why did it only just recently happen, and how. Rrrather Constitution Officially Ratified, New Found Freedom Recovered In a past article, we went in detail over an ongoing petition to get the rrrather constitution officially ratified. We are pleased to announce that with your support we have managed to gather over twelve signatures for it. As such, a private message was sent to Alexw discussing the details of the petition and the constitution itself. We waited a little less than a week and we grew rather concerned as he never found the time to really respond to the message. Our concerns were soon alleviated as we discovered that a comment was made on the petition, with the name belonging to the owner of rrrather itself! This pretty much means that the constitution of rrrather is formally a part of the rrrather system. We urge that you give the constitution a look and learn more over what liberties you now have as a rrrather user. Truly this is a great day to be alive as a member of the rrrather republic. This Week In Questions Not too many question series exist at this moment in time. However, the majority of ones that are present this week tend to be more long term tournaments. Two tournaments in particular come from Dragah. One tournament focuses on some of the best rock bands to be formed within the year of 2000. Another one was created about several different genres in videogames, which is at the moment in its second round. Another tournament made by ilovefreedom asks which insert arch enemy is more dangerous. There's even a tournament on what color of shit is the best, made by none other than ekzymore. It has also been mentioned that he is returning to making more questions on deep rrrather qoutes. The last tournament worth mentioning was made by nikkil and it focuses on songs made within the year of 2015. Along with this, two series have been started. One by chupacabra that focuses on various "equality facts" and another made by MC_HAMMER that asks which weapon or weaponized vehicle would you rather working. That's all for this week, tune in again next time for more questions, tournaments and added dosages of salt and drama. Category:The Rrrather Rrreport